Oral ganciclovir has been demonstrated to be an alternative to IV ganciclovir for maintenance treatment of CMV retinitis in HIV infected adults. It is hypothesized that oral ganciclovir will be safe and well tolerated in children as well. If this is true, studies of the efficacy of oral ganciclovir in children will be planned.